Warriors Dare Show
by Garjzla of Awesomeclan
Summary: I am just trying(and probably failing) at this moment i can't think of anything to write for the next chapter of Return of Light 2. disclamer, i do not own warriors i am not erin hunter,
1. Warriors Dare Show: Episode 1

Garjzla:"Hello and welcome to Warriors Dare Show i guess i am your host because no one else wants to be it."

Everyone else:"AND WE ARE NOT CHANGING OUR MIND!"

Garjzla:"this studio is impossible for any living cat to find because it is somewhere they don't know about."

*Firestar walks in*

Firestar:"can a cat not explore starclan anymore?"

Garjzla:"oops, i did say living cat didn't I?"

Everyone else:"YES"

Garjzla:"Firestars dead now sooo."

*dramatic pause"

Garjzla:"Time for our first dare then."

Firestar:"What dare, WHERE AM I?"

Garjzla:"The Warriors Dare Show!"

Garjzla:"ok Firestar you have to run around Starclan yelling 'It's raining cats and dogs!'."

Firestar:"And if I refuse?"

Garjzla:"Then I release Tigerstar on Thunderclan!"

Firestar:"I will do the dare."

Garjzla:"yay!"*poofs Firestar away*

Garjzla:"And now to the Dare TV"*makes TV appear*

Firestar"IT'S RAINING CATS AND DOGS, IT'S RAINING CATS AND DOGS!"

Garjzla:"Ok, that was unproductive, now onto another Dare."

*Garjzla poofs in Bramblestar, Bramblestar has a mouse

Bramblestar:"Where am I?"

Garjzla:"The Warriors Dare Show."

Bramblestar:"Where?"

Garjzla:"WE JUST WENT OVER THIS!"

Bramblestar:"OK OK OK!"

Garjzla:"Your dare is to make you and your clan not fight anyone for a moon."

Bramblestar:"And if I don't?"

Garjzla:"I use my awesome author powers to make the other clans take over thunderclan any kill squirrelflight."

Bramblestar:"Ok I will do the dare!"

*Bramblestar poofs away*

Garjzla:"And now to the Dare TV!"

*Dare TV poofs back*

Garjzla:"The Dare TV can show us the end of the dare now!"

*the Dare TV show Thunderclan taken over by Shadowclan*

Garjzla:"ok That ended badly."

*uses author powers to release Thunderclan from Shadowclan's rule*

Garjzla:"And that will be the end of the show! Please send in Dares if I don't get any soon I will have to make up my own."

**for the future people we are following regular warriors storyline not my Return of light 2 storyline**

**yes i did say future i am not done with Return of light 2**


	2. Warriors Dare Show: Episode 2

Garjzla:"Hello and welcome to Warriors Dare Show I am you host Garjzla I asked Lavi0123 to join us but they haven't responded so i have to do this on my own!"

Garjzla:"Ok Lavi0123 has asked us to dare Squirrelflight and Ashfur to be mates for up to 10 moons."

*Squirrelflight and Ashfur appear.*

Garjzla:"Squirrelflight you have to be mates with ashfur for up to 10 moons."

Squirrelflight:"no!"

Garjzla:"so you would rather have the punishment?"

Squirrelflight:"it can't be worse than the dare can it?"

Garjzla:"i think it is!"

Squirrelflight:"taking the punishment then."

Garjzla:"ok

*hits button and Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt appear*

*hits another button and makes them all fight to the death.*

Squirrelflight:"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo!"

Garjzla:"we will now have a commercial break while squirrelflight stops crying."

Garjzla:"waitt."

Garjzla:"lionblaze can't die so where is he?"

* * *

Random cat:"now selling the TARDIS for only $100!"

unsatisfied customer:"IT DID NOT TIME TRAVEL!"

Random cat:"That's why you buy the time vortex manipulator!"

we do not own Docter Who or want to

the TARDIS can not and will not teleport you have to buy the time votrex manipulator for that

the time vortex manipulator costs$99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999+$1

* * *

Garjzla:"Squirrelflight has now calmed down and we can now get onto the show!"

Ashfur:"YOU HAVE NOT LISTENED TO ME ALL THIS TIME HAVE YOU!"

Garjzla:"no we have not!"

Garjzla:"Ashfur since you can not do the dare you have to do the punishment!"

Ashfur:"noooooooooo!"

*Garjzla pushes random button and Squirrelflight is tortured and dies*

Ashfur:"nooooooooooooooo!"

*we lock Ashfur in the Pandorica from doctor who till we need him next*

Garjzla:"since we have no other suggestions and i can't think of any dares."

Garjzla:" never mind i just got in contact with Lavi0123 bringing them on!"

*pushes button and Lavi0123 appears*

Garjzla:"ok Lavi0123 has a dare!"

Lavi0123: Alright, next dare.

*Garjzla pushes a button and Firestar and Spottedleaf appear*

Firestar: Huh? What's happening?

Lavi0123: You're on a dare show, Firestar, and the dare is that you and Spottedleaf have to have kits together.

Garjzla:"i don't remember giving Lavi0123 auther powers but.."

Firestar: What?!

Spottedleaf: ...I'm a medicine cat, I don't do those things. I can't mate.

Garjzla:"now you not" * uses author powers*

Spottedleaf:...So, I have to have kits with Firestar now? Okay.

*much mating later*

Firestar: They're so pretty...what should we name them?

*Sandstorm comes up.*

Sandstorm: What's going on?

Garjzla:WHEN DID SANDSTORM GET HERE?"

Lavi0123: Um...I might've left the door open...

Garjzla:WERE IN A SECRET PLACE IN STARCLAN!

Garjzla:opps*covers mouth.*

*Sandstorm attacks Spottedleaf and Firestar*

Sandstorm:HOW DARE YOU!

*Garjzla poofs away*

Spottedleaf: It's not against the code. Besides, I was his first love anyway! You were always second-best to him!

Lavi0123: Umm...that's a bit harsh there...

Sandstorm: You're a medicine cat, of course it's against the code!

Lavi0123: Actually, Garjzla used their author powers to make Spottedleaf a warrior.

Sandstorm: *glares at Garjzla* You realize what you just did, right?

Firestar: Sandstorm-

Sandstorm: Don't you talk to me! Apparently I was Spottedleaf's replacement!

Firestar: You weren't any cat's replacement.

Lavi0123: Sandstorm, if he didn't do the dare, ThunderClan would've been taken over by the other Clans.

Sandstorm: Oh, okay then...*blushes*...I'll just go...

Firestar: Hey, before you go, we have two she-kits, one pale ginger and one tortoiseshell. You want to hear what we're going to name them?

Sandstorm: Ok

Firestar: So the tortoiseshell is Maplekit and the pale-ginger is-

Sandstorm: Sandkit?

Firestar: No, Dustkit.

Sandstorm: What?!

Firestar: I'm just kidding. Her name's Sandykit.

*Garjzla poofs back*

Garjzla:what did i miss?

Firestorm:EVERYTHING!

Garjzla: cense Lavi0123 seems to have disappeared this is the end for today!

Garjzla:GOODBYE

Firestar:nooo!

_**Authors note:**_

_**I did actually get Lavi0123 in here because they were the only one who responded with a dare when I was writing this if you respond with a dare I may get you on the "show" for a chapter.**_


	3. Warriors Dare Show: Episode 3

Garjzla:"Hello and welcome to the Warriors Dare Show! I am still you host Garjzla."

Garjzla:I have a dare to have Adurna soak Istalri.;) (I made the dare myself you can use my OCs in the dare.)

*Garjlza calls Istalri from back room.*

*Lavi0123 poofs in*

Istalri: Who made that up?! Everyone knows I hate water!

Lavi0123: That's sorta the point.

Istalri: *rolls eyes* Whatever

Garjlza:You know we have not finished Return of Light 2 so how would they know that?

Istalri:What if i don't do the dare?

Garjlza:We throw you into the lake!

Istalri:NO NOT THE LAKE!

Garjlza:Ok, but you know that Adurna will soak you with almost as much water don't you?

Istalri: Just make Adurna soak me! At least if he soaks me it'll be over quickly.

Garjlza:ok.

Adurna:ok!

*Adurna soaks Istalri, Adurna runs away*

Istalri:COME BACK HERE!

Garjlza:And it's not over!

*Garjlza pushes button and sends Istalri away, while trying to attack Adurna Istalri starts a forest fire killing no one.)

Garjlza:Ok he is away now!

Garjlza:NEXT DARE!

Garjlza:This dare is to…*Get's puzzled look on face*...go back in time and kill Scourge and see what changes.

Camera crew:We can't do that the tardis does not work and we don't have enough money for the vortex manipulator!

Garjlza:I use my awesome author powers to kill Scourge before he made bloodclan

*we will now see what is happening after we kill Scourge.)

Scourge:I'M DIEING!

*and when firestar goes to tigerstar the last time.*

Tigerstar:PREPARE TO DIE FIRESTAR

Firestar:Na.

Tigerstar:DIE.

*Tigerstar leaps at Firestar and Firestar loses all his lifes."

Firestar:Noooo!

Tigerstar:I RULE THE FOREST!

Tallstar:NO YOU DON'T*kills Tigerstar 9 times.*

*We will now return to The Warriors Dare Show!*

Garjlza: O /\ O \/

*Another Commercial break.*

* * *

Voice 1:Today we are selling.

*Voice 1 Argues with someone*

Voice 1:Ok never mind about selling something.

*static*

* * *

Garjlza:Since we have no dares we have to end the episode today hope you enjoyed

Everyone:GOODBYE!


End file.
